Unpredictable Truths
by Luminessa
Summary: Akane is a tranfer student to America and of course Ranma has to go with her. Can America withstand the chaos that surrounds them both? Please Reread Chapter 6. It has been rewrittenFinished
1. Preparations

Chapter 1 Preparations  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
-Tendo Dojo, Nerima, Japan-  
  
"I am so happy for you Akane!!!" Kasumi exclaimed as she prepared dinner.  
  
"Kasumi, it's so exciting and terrifying at the same time. I mean I've never been to another country before and to live there for a year? That is a long time to be away from home." Akane looked worriedly at the letter in her hands.  
  
"Not to mention Ranma." Nabiki sneaked a peek at the letter in Akane's hand, "Promise to bring me some American money for my souvenir."  
  
"I am not really sure if I'll accept the offer, Nabiki. With all that's going on here, how could I leave you, Kasumi and dad?"  
  
"Exactly what kind of offer did you get this time, 'kane?" Ramna coming in from the dojo went straight to the refrigerator to look for food. "You aren't gonna try and get married again are you?"  
  
"Not that you would care, Ranma." Akane glared at him, crossing her arms and rereading the letter.  
  
"Akane has been asked to be a foreign exchange student to the United States. You should be proud of her Ranma."  
  
Ranma winced at the slight disapproving sound in Kasumi's voice "Exchange student, huh? Sounds like fun. How long would you have to be there?"  
  
"A year but I am sure you won't notice that I am gone with Shampoo and Ukyo hanging around."  
  
"You know it ain't like that, Akane" Ranma growled  
  
"I am sure that Akane would have a grand time in America. Especially if you take P-Chan." Nabiki gave a sly look to Ranma as she said this.  
  
*Oh kami!! Does she know about Ryoga? * Nabiki just laughed at the confused and slightly horrified look on Ranma's face.  
  
"That's a great idea, Nabiki!! Then I won't feel so homesick!! I'd better go tell dad so that he can sign all the papers!!" Akane rushed out of the room in search for the Tendo patriarch.  
  
"Hey Nabiki, can I talk to you about P-Chan?"  
  
"Sorry Ranma got an important meeting. I am sure we can talk about it later. Maybe when the little piggy finds his way home again." Nabiki laughed as she left the house leaving a very confused Ranma behind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well Akane, I am glad that were you were asked such a wonderful honor but I am not sure I want you in a strange country by yourself and with no family near you" Soun said reading the letter for a fifth time.  
  
"But father, it might be a good learning experience for Akane. And she is good at making friends." Kasumi stated as she gave Genma and Ranma second helpings.  
  
"That is true Kasumi dear," Genma said between bites of rice, "it would be a great for both of them."  
  
"Both of them?" Akane questioned stopping between bites.  
  
"Why Saotome!! What a great idea. I consent to this trip only if you take Ranma along with you." Soun said happily, "That way I won't have to worry about my little girl and you two will be together and he will keep you safe."  
  
"Dad, I can take of my self and besides-"  
  
"Besides I don't know English Mr. Tendo so I definitely can't go to America." Ranma explained as he ate his dinner, "and beside who would want to spend a year with a bunch of strange foreigners with a tomboy like that."  
  
"Ranma...." Akane's anger immediately flared all the while Ranma was totally oblivious.  
  
"Ranma, you have no choice in the matter. You are going to America with Akane and that is final." Genma nodded his head  
  
"Besides Ranma, its your responsibility to keep Akane safe." Kasumi stated ignoring the anger in the younger teens eyes *and maybe they can learn to get along better when they are there*  
  
Ranma ducked his head at this "I guess your right Kasumi..."  
  
"BUT I DON'T NEED TO BE PROTECTED"  
  
"Its settled then. Nabiki could you please arrange for the ticket for Ranma?"  
  
"Of course daddy, Akane are you going to want to take that pig of yours? That probably won't be covered by the exchange program."  
  
"If I am going that pig is not." Ranma stated as he immediately got hit with whatever Akane had handy at the time.  
  
"Yes Nabiki, it would be great if you could arrange for P-Chan too"  
  
"Oh this is going to be so wonderful for you two!!" Kasumi smiled happily.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- Talen Residence, Kansas, United States  
  
"Um, Mom, you didn't really apply to be a foreign exchange student's sponsor did you??" Jennifer the oldest of the three Talen children questioned as she read the letter.  
  
"Foreign Exchange Student, oh how cool will that be!!" Libbie squealed. Libbie was one of the close friends of the Talen children and was at their house almost as much as she was at home.  
  
"Libs, that was my ear. Mom answer the question" Jennifer glared at Libbie  
  
"Well, I didn't think they would actually approve us I mean it was just a spur of the moment type of thing." Jane Talen stated as she put away the weeks groceries.  
  
"Mom, maybe you should think twice the next time you decide to do something like this. Your spur of the moment thing just changed our lives for the next year." Jennifer handed the letter to her mother.  
  
"Oh shit. We actually got approved and they are sending a girl from Japan. It says she'll be arriving next month." Jane sat down in the nearest chair.  
  
"Japan!!! I always wanted to meet someone from Japan!!!" Libbie started jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"Libbie, calm down or I'll be forced to get you a towel for the drool that is coming out of your mouth. Besides, the only reason you are obsessed with Japan is because you watch too much Anime."  
  
"You watch just as much as I do." Libbie pouted  
  
"True but I don't attempt to examine anyone who might remotely be from Japan."  
  
"Hey Y'all!!" The second oldest Talen child walked through the door followed by his best friends Zach and Ben. He then immediately went over and kissed Libbie on the lips "hey love, whacha up to?" "Jon, your never going to believe what mom did this time." Jennifer started to explain just as their younger sister walked through the door, "Hey Kate, you're going to want to hear this too."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"So it's decided then?" Jon asked the rest of his family.  
  
"Yep, Akane will stay in Jennifer's room since she has the biggest room in the house." Jane stated, happy that she had gotten the bedding arrangements prepared.  
  
"Mom, you didn't just say her name was Akane did you?" Jennifer asked nervously.  
  
"Eh? Yeah, why?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just strange that's all." Jennifer said quietly  
  
"Hey Jen, I think you have been watching too much Anime. I mean the name might be very popular in Japan." Kate said obviously slightly worried that her sister spent way too much time at home in front of the T.V. and computer.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But every time that I will talk to her I'll think of that show."  
  
"Besides Jen, you don't actually think that it could be the "real" Akane I mean its just a cartoon, right?" Jon laughed as he left the room.  
  
"Yeah, just a cartoon. But I am getting a strange feeling about this situation."  
  
Pointedly ignoring her sister's crazy train of thought "Hey Mom, when do we pick her up any way?"  
  
"Next week, she comes in on the 2:30 p.m. Flight. I have to work that afternoon so Jen will you go up to Wichita to pick her up?"  
  
"Sure mom."  
  
"I want to come" Kate stated  
  
"Sure I need the company on the drive up there anyway"  
  
A/N: Lets give you all some background information on the Talen family. There are 3 children: Jennifer 20, Jonathan, 18 and Katherine, 15. They live in a moderately sized town in Kansas with their widowed mother, Jane. They have a few closely-knit friends: Ben, 18, Zach, 18, Libbie, 16, Chris, 16 and many others who often hang around their house. This is my first fic. It will be a little strange but I hope you all enjoy this small piece of insanity. Oh and in case you are wondering the people in Kansas are based on my family but the names have been changed. Enjoy!! 


	2. Goodbye and Hello

Chapter 2: Goodbye and Hello  
  
*Thoughts* {Japanese}  
  
Tendo Dojo, Nerima, Japan  
  
"Do you think you have enough junk, 'kane?" Ranma questioned as he put yet another suitcase into the taxi.  
  
"Ranma, we are going to be gone a whole year. This isn't like some short vacation. I don't want to forget anything." Akane stated as she got the last suitcase into the taxi, "Which reminds me. Could you please grab P- Chan while I go get his carrier?" Akane handed the black pig to Ranma and head inside the house.  
  
"Don't even think it pork breath. I might have to leave you when we get to the United States or let one of those big cats that they have out there eat you." Ranma told the struggling pig, "but on the bright side you can say you've been to America and you don't even have to pay for the trip. Just don't get any hot water or 'kane will be mighty confused."  
  
"Bwee!!!!" P-Chan took that opportunity to bite Ranma nose since Ranma had been holding him up to his face so that he could properly talk to the pig.  
  
"Ouch!! Why you stupid porker!!" Ranma started grabbing at the furious swine.  
  
"RANMA, QUIT PICKING ON P-CHAN!!!" Akane screamed as she hit Ranma with the small pet carrier in her hands and then picking the pig up in her arms "ah, my poor little baby. Honestly Ranma he's just a pig."  
  
"Yeah, sure he is. You didn't have to hit me so hard." Ranma complained as he held on to his head to make it stop spinning *if she only knew the TRUTH about that little manipulative jerk*  
  
"Here Ranma I got you this so you wont be totally useless when we get to America." Tossing a somewhat large book at Ranma.  
  
"'How to speak English for dummies'. Gee, thanks Akane." Ranma grumbled  
  
"Well are you both ready to go?" Nabiki questioned as she and the rest of the Tendo household came outside to see them off.  
  
"Yeah, sure Nabiki. Now you all know not to tell ANYONE where exactly in America we are?" Ranma looked at everyone praying that none of his usual "friends" were close enough to hear the conversation.  
  
"Yeah I wouldn't want any of Ranma's other fiancés to come looking for us and scare the living daylights out of my sponsor family" Akane state plainly.  
  
"Or worse all those guys that Akane's always stringing along" Ranma muttered under his breath. The tension between the two was starting to become pliable as they glared at each other.  
  
"Actually, I surprised no body squealed about it earlier," Nabiki stated pointedly glaring at the pig in the pet carrier. "I mean how come they haven't caught wind of this yet and are preventing you two from 'running away to be together.'"  
  
"Now, now, Nabiki that isn't nice." Kasumi stated pleasantly "We must get them on their way or they'll miss the plane." She then proceeded to get them in the car and on their way to the airport as the family waved goodbye.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Hey Akane, wait up!!" Ranma scurried after Akane trying not losing her in the crowded airport while also carrying most of the luggage.  
  
"If you had let me carry some of the luggage you wouldn't be so slow." Akane stated while reading the gate signs, "ah, here we go gate 25B. I guess we check our bags over there." Pointing to the line of people.  
  
As the two waited in line for thirty minutes they said nothing just trying to stay quiet in the noisy airport.  
  
"Miss, you need to check in your pet." The woman behind the counter said.  
  
"Are you sure I can't just take him on the plane with me?" Ranma rolled his eyes at Akane's refusal to let the stupid pig be checked in with the luggage.  
  
"You know 'kane, we could just leave him here." As he said this the pet carrier started shaking and bouncing around on the ground.  
  
"Ranma, don't start with me about P-Chan. Alright I'll check him in." After she signed the papers and left the counter it was Ranma's turn to check in his luggage.  
  
Keeping his voice low enough so Akane wouldn't hear him "hey Miss, I don't suppose you could let me double check that tag that my fiancé just put on our dear little pig. You see I am surprising her by stopping in the Bahamas first and I want to make sure that Mr.P actually gets to where he needs to go." Ranma flashed the women a smile while discretely watching for signs of Akane's mallet.  
  
"Oh how romantic you are." The women blushed and let Ranma look at and change the tag attached to P-Chan's Carrier  
  
"Thanks Miss, you have no IDEA how much that means to me." Ranma left the counter to catch up with Akane.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Wichita Mid-Contential Airport, Kansas, United States  
  
"Are you sure that were aren't here too early, Jennifer?" Kate asked between bites of ice cream.  
  
"Well, we might be a little or the plane might be late. In either case, finish your ice cream will ya, I am tired of holding this sign." Jennifer shifted the weight of the sign in her hands for the hundredth time.  
  
"but if I eat it too quickly I'll end up with a fast headache and then I'll be grouchy." Kate pouted as she took way to long to take yet another bite of her never ending sundae.  
  
"oh yes. And we all know how pleasant you can be when you are grouchy." Jennifer sighed, "could you at least gimme a bite?"  
  
"nope"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"cause I just finished it"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"'kane, are you sure they knew when to pick you up?" Ranma asked while picking up the luggage and trying desprately not to fall asleep on his feet. The trip was long and jet-lag was not something he was used to.  
  
"The letter said that they would be here with a sign," Akane said as she looked for the sign with her name on it, "oh, it must be those two girls over there. I almost didn't recognize my own name in that handwriting"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Hey Jen, that Asian girl is staring at our sign. What if that's her and she can't read your handwriting," Kate mused watching the girl curiously, "oh I guess that is her she's heading our way."  
  
"My handwriting ain't that bad is it?" inspecting her sign carefully started to head towards the girl.  
  
"Hi, My name is Jennifer. You're Akane right?" Jennifer offered her hand *god I hope she knows english*  
  
"Yes, I am Akane Tendo" Taking Jennifer's hand and smiling brightly. "and this is my fiancé Ranma Saotome." {Ranma these are the people we are supposed to meet come over and be polite}  
  
{Be polite? Who's the one speaking in Japanese so they can't understand you} Ranma stated as he hefted the luggage and went to stand next to Akane.  
  
"oh, sorry about that I forgot to speak english. Ranma can't speak english too well so I might have to translate for him for a while." Akane blushed at her rude behavior hoping she hadn't made a bad impression on the two girls.  
  
"Fiance? I thought we were just supposed to pick up you?" Kate said carefully studying Ranma's face. Ranma squirmed under the intense scrutiny of the girl.  
  
"Well, her father wouldn't let her come by herself so I was elected to come with her and babysit" Ranma stated calmly but his eyes were amused as Akane's jaw dropped.  
  
{When did you learn english?} Akane stuttered out obvious surprised by his speech.  
  
"Hey this is some kind of joke right?" Jennifer stated feeling very confused at the scene unfolding before her. The girl, Akane had Blackish- Blue short hair, with brown eyes. She was wearing a cute little skirt and top. The boy, Ranma had black hair tied back and was wearing a red Chinese shirt and black paints. *am I going crazy or what*  
  
"Joke? What kind of joke?" Ranma asked totally confused by the shorter girls inquery.  
  
"I really am sorry about this it wasn't exactly planned that he come along it just sort of happened" Akane apologized.  
  
"oh its no problem. Your just going to have to sleep on the couch for a while until we can arrange a better rooming situation for all of us. And Jennifer I am sure its just a cowincidence." Giving her sister a knowing look and wondering herself if this was some sort of joke.  
  
"I am so sorry. Lets get that luggage to the car and head home. I am sure your both tired so we can pick something to eat on the way out and you can sleep until we get home." Jennifer said grabbing some of the luggage in Ranma's grasp.  
  
"Sleep? How far away is 'home'" Akane asked grabbing a bag or two herself  
  
"oh about 3 hours" Kate stated as she opened the door for the other three.  
  
{ugh, that its just one long ride after another huh Akane?} Ranma complained knowing she was just as stiff as he was from sitting still for so long.  
  
{I am sure it won't be so bad if we sleep Ranma} Akane said as she followed Jennifer our the door. 


	3. Lost Luggage and Cramped Legs

Chapter 3 Lost Luggage and Cramped Legs *Thoughts* {Japanese}  
  
As the four was putting the assorted luggage in the car Akane stared at it and tried to remember what she was looking for. Then it clicked "Ranma, where is P-Chan?"  
  
"What's a P-Chan" Kate questioned praying her sister was thinking too deeply to be listening.  
  
"P-Chan is my pet pig. He's so cute! I brought him with me so I wouldn't get lonely and I think I left him inside." Akane yelled as she ran back into the airport.  
  
{Akane, I am sure the little oinker is just fine!!} Ranma yelled as he chased after Akane.  
  
"Pet Pig?" Jennifer looked at her sister, "please tell me she did NOT say pet pig."  
  
Kate just nodded somewhat dumbfounded "I am sure this is just a huge coincidence I mean it does just mean pig cute right so that could be a common name. Right??" She said somewhat unsure herself.  
  
"Uh, lets forget that for now and worry about how mom's going to react to a pig in the house." Jennifer stated feeling more and more confused by the minute, "We'd better go see if they need any help." And went back into the airport with Kate following behind her.  
  
Coming in from the bright Kansas sun made them sun blind when they walked into the darker interior of the airport, unfortunately it didn't affect their hearing. All either of the girls could do was blink rapidly to see what was going on.  
  
{WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GOT SHIPPED TO THE BAHAMAS??} Akane yelled at the obviously frightened desk clerk. She was so angry she was starting to cry and the tears in her eyes made her even more furious. *How could they lose my P-Chan? I double-checked his tag myself*  
  
{Akane, will ya calm down they don't understand a word your yelling at 'em} Ranma said grabbing her shoulder and looking behind him to see the two American girls just gawking at the scene in front of them. "Maybe one of you two could help?" Ranma suggested. *I would have asked the older of the two but I don't know which one that is*  
  
Having adjusted to the light in the building both girls had been both shocked and somewhat frightened at the fact that Akane had been pounding on the counter and screaming in Japanese. Jennifer recovering more quickly than Kate blinked at Ranma's statement and walked up to the counter where Ranma stepped aside to give her room.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but could you please tell me what happened to my friend's pet?" She asked as politely as possible to the very confused and frightened man. Jennifer could see why he was frightened as she stood next to a very upset Akane who was trying very hard to calm down. The counter she had been pounding on had cracks and fist imprints that were well over a quarter of an inch deep.  
  
"Y-yes Ma'am, the animal was sent to the Bahamas as the tag on its cage said but when no one picked it up it was sent back to the return address in Japan." The man looked pleadingly at Jennifer hoping that answer would be enough to get the crazy Asian girl away from him.  
  
"Thank you very much." Turning to Akane, Jennifer did what she thought was best and grabbed Akane's shoulders turned her around and walked her out the door with Ranma and Kate trailing behind. Akane being so surprised at the girl's forceful action went along.  
  
When the got back outside Jennifer sat down on the nearest bench and sighed heavily. "Akane, I know your new here but-" she stopped at that point because the look on her sister's face screamed PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED, "but, um... Look you pig got sent back to Japan to the return address on the carrier. That can only mean that it was sent back to your family and should be safe. Your can make sure when you call your parents tonight and tell them you made the trip safely. In the meantime, we should pick up some food and get out of here I do not want to deal with rush hour traffic." And with that she got up and went to her car.  
  
Kate being somewhat weary of the two foreigners beside her hurried to catch up with her sister, "Hey Jen, I take it this means we're aren't stopping at the Barnes and Nobles for Frappachino?"  
  
"Do you really want to be hyper with one maybe two somewhat insane people sitting in the backseat?"  
  
"Eh, I guess not." Kate pouted as she got into the car. *We only get into Wichita once every few months and it's the closet place to get frappachinos*  
  
Both Akane and Ranma were totally embarrassed by what had just happened. The fact that both had excellent hearing and could hear and understand what the two girls had just said made them feel worse.  
  
Akane turned her anger from herself to Ranma {Ranma, if you had ANYTHING to do with P-Chan's destination change I am so gonna hurt you}  
  
Ranma flinched but for once said nothing as he opened the door for her. He didn't know how to fix the situation and the fact that he had created it was worse. When he had changed the porker's destination he hadn't counted on how tired Akane would be once they got to where they were going. She couldn't sleep on either of the planes like he had been able to and was extremely tired. He also knew that if she had not been that tired she wouldn't have made such a scene. As he got into the car himself he decided they would forgive them if they tried really really hard to be polite. Since he was lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear what Kate had said to him until Akane elbowed him.  
  
"I am sorry what did you say?" Akane asked politely trying to repair the horrible impression she had just made.  
  
"I asked what y'all like to eat." Kate said as she twisted in her seat to look at the two as they looked at her blankly. Rolling her eyes she said, "you know like McDonald's, Burger King, Taco Bell. Fast food that you can eat while you drive."  
  
"Oh well, McDonald's will be fine." Akane said looking for her purse to get some money. "Do you know how much it'll be?"  
  
"Well that will depend on what you get," Kate turning to face forward to watch the traffic as her sister weaved in and out of it on the interstate "and besides we are paying for you so don't worry about it."  
  
"You don't have to – "  
  
"Thank you both, you are very generous." Ranma interrupted Akane {besides you and I both know that we don't know how to count their money very well.}  
  
Akane nodded in agreement with Ranma and then realized how polite he had been for the last few minutes *he is acting weird he must be as tired as I am*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
After about an hour on the road Akane gave in to exhaustion and fell asleep. Ranma having nothing else to do did the same. While sleeping they both slumped to side leaning on each other and using each other for pillows.  
  
Meanwhile Kate and Jennifer conversed quietly.  
  
"I am never offering to feed that boy again." Jennifer glanced at her sister, "I mean he's got a bigger appetite than the most of the boys combined"  
  
"Well he sure could put away that's a fact." Kate stared out the window. It was getting dark and she knew her sister didn't like driving in the dark "do you want me to drive?"  
  
"No, I'll be alright. Besides were stopping here quickly to stretch our legs. I am sure Akane and Ranma need some fresh air and a good stretch."  
  
"Hey Jen, you don't think they are playing a joke on us do you?" Kate looked at her waiting for an answer.  
  
"Kate, I honestly don't know what to think right now. I mean you can see in their eyes that there not lying but at the same time its just too weird. I mean honestly, either it is a trick or just a HUGE coincidence, we'll watch them for a while." Jennifer looked at her sister, "what I want to know is how Akane was able to crack and put and indention into the counter at the airport."  
  
"She did that? Whoa, talk about strong. I wouldn't want to be hit by her." Kate watched the signs by the road, "the next town is coming up should I wake them up or wait till we stop?"  
  
"Wake them up now so they can be awake when we get there. That way they have about five minutes to remember where they are and how to speak English."  
  
Kate turned and shook Ranma lightly on the shoulder "hey time to wake up". The foreign language and the fact that the first thing he saw was Akane's head on his shoulder startled Ranma so bad that he jumped back as far as the vehicle allowed and in the process woke Akane up who also yelped and jumped at Ranma's sudden movement and shriek of surprise. Having both of the passengers jump so violently at Kate barely touching them made her jump back and yell in surprise. The sudden movement of everyone in the car startled Jennifer enough that she swerved and barely avoided a head on collision with a semi truck. Jennifer quickly got the car back under control and pulled over to the side so that she could calm down from the scare the near accident had given her before she continued on to the town.  
  
"Is every one alright?" Jennifer rasped as she tried to calm down. She hated being that scared and the fact she had almost gotten them all killed shook her very soul. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw the two teenagers simply nodding. She turned to her sister who just looked back at the other passengers. She took some deep breaths and pulled back on to the highway. Within minutes, they were in town and Jennifer stopped at the first convenience store she came across.  
  
"Alright we're stopping here for a minute or two so you might want to get out and stretch. If you want anything to drink or something to munch on just tell us." Jennifer stopped the car and went inside.  
  
"Hey are you two really alright? I didn't mean to scare you so bad." Kate questioned as she got out of the car.  
  
"Scare? I don't get scared you just startled me that's all." Ranma scratched the back of his head while he said these. Kate looked at him in pure disbelief and went inside the store.  
  
"Ouch!!" Ranma winced as he got out of the small car. His muscles were incredible sore from sitting all this time.  
  
{Ranma, are you okay?} Akane as she stretched her legs up against the car. She knew it wasn't quite appropriate considering her skirt but she was afraid that if she didn't her legs would fall off.  
  
{Sure, I am just not used to sitting so long. I mean even when Pop and I went to China we swam so we were constantly moving not all this sitting junk.} Ranma stretched his legs one at time straight up into the air and was bending backwards to touch the ground when Jennifer and Kate stepped out side and gawked at both him and Akane stretching in ways that most people find incredibly difficult.  
  
"Did I mention that we are both into martial arts?" Ranma stated staring at the two surprised and incredibly impressed girls from his upside down viewpoint. He then turned his head and accidentally looked up Akane's skirt and as usual she caught him at that exact moment.  
  
Akane's anger and instinct kicked in as she slammed Ranma into the ground yelling {RANMA YOU PERVERT!!!} then she preceded to walk into the store.  
  
Both American girls blinked as they recognized on word in the sentence that Akane had screamed as she pounded Ranma. "Hey are you okay Ranma?" Jennifer asked as she offered her hand so that he could get up. Although not needing the offered hand Ranma took it and she helped him up.  
  
"Yeah, fine. You get used to it." He said brushing the dirt off his clothes.  
  
"You mean you get used to being called a Pervert? That is what that word means right? Hentai means Pervert right?" Kate asked dryly.  
  
"How did you know that?" Ranma was surprised that they would know any Japanese let alone that particular word.  
  
"Oh, lets just say you pick things here and there." Kate said as she watched her sister go inside in search for Akane.  
  
Jennifer entered the store not knowing how to deal with Akane. She was slightly afraid of the strength in the girl but was pretty sure that Akane wouldn't hurt her. But what was bothering her most is how closely these two people were acting to the characters in one of her favorite Animes. What she wanted to know is if this was just a huge joke or if they really treated each other that way. Her thoughts were interrupted as she spotted Akane in the candy section of the store.  
  
"Uh, hey Akane are you okay?" Jennifer looked at the candy and picked up some Crispy M&M's.  
  
"Yes, of course. I must apologize. Ranma makes me so angry sometimes. Especially when he acts like a pervert. I mean who does he think he is looking up my skirt like that?" Akane fumed quietly.  
  
"Um, you might not want to hear this but I think it was an accident. I mean you were stretching your legs and I don't think he looked intentionally." Jennifer said quietly praying she wouldn't add fuel to the girl's temper. When a person has no hand-to-hand combat training and lack of weapons then they really should avoid angering people who have the ability to crack counters.  
  
"Maybe your right." Akane said, totally embarrassed at her behavior. She and Ranma had not even been there for a day and already freaking people out. She could tell that both sisters were weary of her. How could she tell them how tired she was and that she usually isn't like this at all?  
  
Jennifer took a deep breath, glad the girl understood. "Well let's pay for this stuff and get out of here. What do you think?"  
  
"That would be great" Akane smiled and knew everything would be all right when the other girl smiled back. They headed out to the car and go on with the drive. 


	4. Honey, We're Home

Chapter 4 Honey, We're Home  
  
Thoughts {Japanese}  
  
-Talon Residence-  
  
The car pulled up to a moderately sized house with a concrete porch. Jennifer stopped the car and turned around to the two guests in her car.  
  
"I just got a couple of quick questions for you two before we go in. Are either of you allergic to cats or dogs? And are you too tired to go out to eat tonight or would you rather stay in and sleep?"  
  
"You don't own cats do you?" Akane asked knowing full well that a person only asks if you are allergic if they own them.  
  
"Yep, we have three, Loki, A.C. and Fella Cat" Kate chirped happily as she bounced out of the car and into the house.  
  
"Ranma are you okay?" Jennifer asked seeing the strange look on his face.  
  
"Uh. He's afraid of cats. He can't be around them they make him go..." Akane stopped not knowing exactly what to say.  
  
"They make me go a little crazy. Lets just put it at that. Is there any way they can...you know...stay in a cage somewhere or something." Ranma replied trying not to notice the black cat on the porch.  
  
"I am sure we can keep them out side or something." Jennifer watched Ranma shiver while looking at A.C. on the porch, "how about I go clear the house and porch of our residents of the feline persuasion while you all unpack. You don't have anything against dogs, do you?"  
  
"No, no dogs are fine." They both replied Ranma looking at the cat and Akane looking at Ranma.  
  
"G-good, I'll just go do that then...uh yeah." Jennifer stuttered as she got out of the car, went up the steps, picked the cat up and went inside the house.  
  
"Hey Ranma, I think we should tell them that we should just stay in tonight, don't you think?" Akane said looking at the gray sky. The clouds were moving and it would probably rain soon.  
  
"I think you're right. Don't want them to freak out if I get hit with cold water." Ranma watched as Jennifer came out of the house and signaled that it was safe for them to come inside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
-Tendo Dojo-  
  
Nabiki stared at the black pig that was in the pet carrier. She was somewhat surprised that Ranma had been able to get rid of him so easily. "Oh well, opportunities present themselves in mysterious ways." She opened the pet carrier door and watched the black and yellow blur rush out of the cage and under her bed. "Guess you don't want this then." Nabiki held the kettle of hot water up and was about to pour its contents out her open window.  
  
The small pig crept out from under the bed and sat down next to his carrier.  
  
"Now, now P-Chan you don't think that I'll let you have it for free, do you?" Nabiki looked at the pig as innocently as possible.  
  
"BWEE!!" The pig started towards Nabiki with the intention to get the kettle from her.  
  
"Don't even think about it Ryoga. You know as well as I do that if I tell Akane what I know you'll be in a heap of trouble. And what about Daddy knowing that his little girl was sleeping with a little pervert like you?"  
  
The pig gulped loudly and nodded his head in defeat. Nabiki smirked and poured the hot water on the pig and threw a towel over it.  
  
"It didn't need to be boiling, Nabiki." Ryoga growled putting the towel around his waist.  
  
"Well, one can never be too sure." Nabiki stated cheerfully, "now as for the monthly fee of keeping me silent..."  
  
"How could you let Akane go to America with Ranma?" Ryoga glared angrily at Nabiki.  
  
"Technically Ranma went with Akane but that's not the point. Oh, is little P-Chan mad that Ranma got the best of you?" Nabiki snickered.  
  
"I would do anything to get to where she is. She needs to be protected from Ranma." Ryoga declared thrusting his fist into the air as a declaration.  
  
"Anything?" Nabiki looked at Ryoga like he was a piggy bank needing to be broken (A/N: please forgive the pun). Ryoga gulped realizing he had said just what Nabiki had wanted and there was no way to back out of what she had planned.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Talon Residence  
  
{Thanks Kasumi, give everyone my love and tell Mr. Saotome that we arrived safely. Bye.} Akane hung up the phone. "Kasumi said that P-Chan was delivered this morning and that Nabiki was taking care of him."  
  
"Nabiki? Oh man that poor pig." Ranma shuddered at the thought of Nabiki "taking care" of pork boy. He knew that Nabiki knew about Ryoga's curse and that he would be an easy target.  
  
"Not to be rude but did you say your sisters' names were Kasumi and Nabiki?" Kate asked peeking around the corner of the hallway.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Akane said ignoring Ranma's comment about her sister.  
  
"Oh no reason." maybe we all watch too much anime Kate shook her head and went to her room to contemplate the possibilities. Jennifer in the mean time explained the room arrangements and the whereabouts of the rest of the Talen household.  
  
"Mom's at work still and Jon is probably at Ben's or Zach's house. Since you both wanted to stay in I'll start in on dinner here in a few minutes. Akane you'll be sleeping in my room and Ranma you can either sleep on the couch or in my brother's room. You'll probably want to talk to my brother before you decide." She walked into the kitchen to begin dinner.  
  
"Maybe I should go help her?" Akane mused to herself following Jennifer into the kitchen. Ranma didn't know how good a cook Jennifer was but he KNEW that Akane was dangerous around even uncooked food. He was about to go and stop her when he heard loud music coming from Kate's bedroom.  
  
"Hey, That's cool music. Well I guess I should get to know them if I am gonna be here a year." Ranma knocked on the door to Kate's room. Kate opened the door and the music got twice as loud.  
  
"Hey, wanna come in?" Kate left the door open and went to sit on her bed. She picked up her stereo remote and turned the music down.  
  
"Yeah. Liked the music your playing what's it called." Ranma sat in the chair opposite of her bed and looked at the walls in room. They were plastered with fairy prints, anime posters, and written messages and signatures.  
  
"Red Hot Chili Peppers. They're cool but I like all sorts of different music including some Japanese music that I have gotten a hold of." Kate shifted on the bed to pick up some of the other CDs on her bed. As she moved Ranma noticed that the bed was a waterbed and couldn't stop staring at it. He couldn't believe that people would sleep on a big water balloon.  
  
"So uh, what are all the signatures on your wall?" Ranma tore his gaze from the bed to the writing on the wall. Some was large black marker and some was silver and other colors.  
  
"Well, most of my friends sign my wall and when I am bored I draw on it." She got up to find her permanent marker.  
  
"Your Mom doesn't mind?"  
  
"No, as long as I paint over it when I move out she's fine with it. Here you want to sign?" Handing the big marker to Ranma.  
  
"Sure. Just my name right?"  
  
"Whatever you want to write"  
  
"Ok." Ranma stood on the chair he was on and wrote on the ceiling. It stood out all by itself on the white ceiling but the Japanese characters that he had written instead of printing it look much cooler than Kate could have imagined.  
  
"Hey would ya print your name underneath that and date it. Its not often we get Japanese foreign exchange students to the house."  
  
Ranma did as he was told and hopped off the chair handing the marker back to Kate.  
  
Kate gave him a bright smile that could have competed with Kasumi's on really good day "Its official, Ranma Saotome, welcome to America!" 


	5. Proper Introductions

Chapter 5 Proper Introductions  
  
{Japanese} *Thoughts*  
  
Ranma smiled at Kate and was about to say how glad he was to be here when they heard a loud crash coming from the other side of the house. "Oh no, I forgot I let Akane help Jennifer in the kitchen." Ranma yelled as he ran from Kate's room. Kate followed him to see if everyone was all right.  
  
Since Kate's room was on the same floor as the kitchen it didn't take them long to reach it to find a very embarrassed Akane and a surprised Jennifer both looking at what had been a very sturdy cast iron skillet. The skillet had been broken into three pieces and was now lying on the gas stove, which was still on.  
  
"Akane, what did you do?" Ranma asked hoping that she would be nice and not get upset at the question.  
  
"Well, I huh." Akane looked about as confused as Jennifer who suddenly blinked and looked as if she was trying to catch up with what had just happened.  
  
"I am sure it'll be okay," Jennifer said directing both Ranma and Akane to the kitchen table, "just sit here while I clean up this mess." She walked back over to the stove, turned it off and began cleaning up the mess.  
  
Kate walked up to her sister and looked at the skillet, "what exactly happened?"  
  
"I guess she's stronger than she looked or the skillet was cracked. Either way when I asked her to stir the hamburger...well...it uh...broke." Jennifer looked slightly disturbed that someone could actually destroy a cast iron skillet.  
  
"That's why we call Akane the 'Kitchen Destroyer'" Ranma quipped and then ducked the incoming mallet only to be hit by a fist.  
  
"Ranma..." Akane growled. The two American girls stood and stared at the girl who seemed to be emitting an angry aura from her being. Jennifer not sure what else to do looked at Kate who also looked somewhat frightened but was able to think of something quicker that Jennifer.  
  
"Hey Akane, how 'bout you come see my room and sign one of my walls. It's a tradition, you know." She grabbed Akane's arm and started leading her out of the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
Jennifer watched as the tension in the room dissipated as Akane was led out of the room. She looked at Ranma "That wasn't very nice to say." Ranma looked shamefully at the table.  
  
"Well I uh." At a total loss of what to say Ranma stopped talking. *Man, she makes me feel like I was scolded by Kasumi*  
  
Jennifer deciding to lighten the mood in the room changed the subject, "so how long have you and Akane been engaged?"  
  
"About two years."  
  
"Whoa, you two are kinda young aren't you?" Jennifer looked at Ranma who had started to fidget.  
  
"It was our parent's idea. We knew each other for a couple of hours before we were officially engaged. We didn't even get the choice."  
  
"Yikes, I can't even imagine. You know since your hear in America you don't have to be engaged if you don't want to. It's a free country and besides who wants to be engaged at 18 anyway." Jennifer stated calmly getting another skillet from a cabinet. She stopped and looked at Ranma who looked incredibly shell shocked. "Unless of course you like being engaged to Akane."  
  
"Akane is my fiancé and we nothings going to change that. Even if she is as tomboy." Ranma said completely flustered by what Jennifer had said.  
  
"You know being a tomboy ain't that bad. And besides if Akane was a true tomboy she wouldn't be wearing a skirt." Jennifer watched Ranma and could tell that the gears in his head were thinking about what she had said. *Humph, just like Jon*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay everyone, suppers ready." Jennifer called from the kitchen. She brought the food into the dining room.  
  
"Hi mom!" Kate said as she hugged her mom. Just then Jon walked into the door. Everyone sat at the table.  
  
"Alright time for introductions. Mom this is Akane; you knew she would be coming, and this is Ranma Saotome, her fiancé. Apparently her dad didn't want her coming here by herself so he came along with her. Ranma, Akane, this is my mom Jane and my brother Jon." Jennifer dished out two plates and gave them to Ranma and Akane and handed the dish to her mother.  
  
"Well this is unexpected. I am sorry Ranma but if we had known we would have had someplace set up for you to sleep, I guess you can stay in Jon's room until tomorrow then we will set something up for you." Jane said dishing herself out some dinner. She looked at Jon who was getting very pale. "You alright Jon."  
  
"Your name is Ranma Saotome?" Jon pointed at Ranma who nodded, "and your name is Akane Tendo?" Jon then looked at Akane who also nodded. Jon looked at Jennifer and Kate; "you're kidding me right?"  
  
"We'll talk about it later." Jennifer said hoping Jon would take the hint. Just then being that it was summer and about 8 o'clock in the evening the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Kate was out of her chair and at the door in neck breaking time. "Oh Hi you guys, your all in time to meet our new house guests. You know the foreign exchange student we were supposed to get. Well she brought her fiancé with her." Kate explained as she led Ben, Zach, Chris and Libbie into the dining room, "Alright everyone this is Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome. Akane, Ranma this is Ben, Libbie, Zach and Chris"  
  
"Oh and not a single word about their name you guys." Jennifer growled when she saw that Libbie was about to say something. Libbie promptly shut her mouth and went to sit next to her boyfriend Jon.  
  
Ben deciding he rarely listened to Jennifer anyway spoke up first, "So you two seen any good anime lately" with that the entire room burst into laughter leaving a very confused Ranma and Akane. Meanwhile Jane looked around at the group of teenagers not really knowing what was funny but also unwilling to find out seeing as she knew the group of kids and rarely understood their humor anyway.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Tendo Dojo, Nerima, Japan  
  
"Oh hello Ukyo. How are you today." Kasumi said brightly as she led the younger girl into the house.  
  
"Kasumi, could you tell me where Ranma-honey is? You see he begged me to teach him English and then when he had figured it out he quit coming over in the afternoons. I thought it was just an excuse to be near me but now that I haven't see him in a week I am starting to think he went America or something." Ukyo searched Kasumi's face for any sign of reaction to what she had said but only found Kasumi's eternal happy smile.  
  
"Oh I am sorry but I haven't seen Ranma in about 3 days." Kasumi said plainly. *Technically that isn't a lie. I really haven't seen Ranma in 3 days. * She looked at Ukyo hoping the girl would leave before Nabiki got home knowing full well that Nabiki would sell her information to the highest bidder.  
  
"Okay, have you seen Akane?" Ukyo said hoping that there would be a fault in the girls face.  
  
*I am so glad she is asking the wrong questions. Now I don't even have to lie* Kasumi thought, "No Ukyo I haven't seen Akane in a few days either."  
  
"YOU MEAN THEY LEFT TOGETHER!!!" Ukyo was clearly upset being as she now had the ever-present spatula in hand and was marching out the door in search for a victim. If she had turned around to look at Kasumi she would have noticed that the girl was happily cheering as the Ukyo left.  
  
Ukyo reached the dojo gate when she heard a voice behind her that made her both cringe and leap in delight. "So how badly do you want to know where your dear Ranma is?" Nabiki asked from the other side of the dojo gate. 


	6. Intermission

Chapter 6 Suspected Secrets  
  
{Japanese} Thoughts  
  
Talon Residence, Kansas, United States  
  
The group finally got themselves under control. Akane and Ranma just smiled nervously at the Americans. Man, these people are crazier than Kodachi Ranma thought as he watched them all catch their breath. He looked at Akane and was glad that she was as clueless as he was.  
  
"Well, then," Zach huffed, "we actually came over to see if you all wanted to go out and get some ice cream or do something?" He looked at everyone as they nodded in agreement. Akane looked out the window to see the rain that was now coming down and discretely poked Ranma in the ribs, pointing to the window.  
  
"I think we'll stay here. It was a long trip you know and jetlag is just killing me." Akane yawned to emphasis her point and Ranma nodded his head in agreement. The group visibly slumped at this statement but left for the promised banana splits.  
  
As they walked out the door, Jennifer picked up the small cat on the porch, "Sorry princess Loki, but you have to stay in the garage tonight." She scratched the cat behind the ears and put her back on the porch.  
  
"You really should stop calling her that Jennifer. You've given my cat a complex. She acts like a little princess as it is, please don't encourage her." Kate whined as she got into the car.  
  
Jennifer rolled her eyes, "she gets it from her owner."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh nothing"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Tendo Dojo, Nerima, Japan  
  
"Well?" Nabiki asked the spatula-wielding girl.  
  
"Of course I want to know where my Ran-Chan is." Okay, bite the bullet, girl. She just sell you the information like she always does. Ukyo smirked at her thoughts oblivious the fact that Nabiki was studying her.  
  
Nabiki waited while the other girl played out what would happen in her head. I think I may have become too predictable Nabiki let out a loud sigh, which startled Ukyo out of her reverie.  
  
"So.." Ukyo stated, "where is he and how much do I owe you?"  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes Yep, I've let myself become too predictable. So much for a stable income. Time to shake things up. "How much do you owe me? Well then, we could count up all the property damage you and your associates have caused the dojo, not to mention the surrounding area." Nabiki stated plainly, watching in delight as Ukyo slightly paled.  
  
"Wh-what !?!?" Ukyo stuttered well this is new  
  
"or we could add up the cost of the wedding that you helped crash..."  
  
Ukyo got even paler, "Nabiki... you know I can't afford that."  
  
"or the medical bills that we have due to the injuries we all, especially Akane and Ranma, sustain during some of you 'competitions'" Nabiki paused then for dramatic effect. "or you can give up your claim on Ranma all together."  
  
Ukyo now totally deflated just looked at Nabiki in shock for a few seconds before she responded, "I've got 5250 yen on me. I'll give it to you if you give me information." Totally ignoring Nabiki's comment about giving up Ranma and forgetting to ask for specific information as she dug out her cash.  
  
Nabiki smiled and took the money offered, "okay, he went to North America."  
  
Defying gravity, Ukyo landed face first to the pavement. "That's all your going to tell me!!" Ukyo screeched.  
  
Nabiki gave Ukyo a glare, "you asked for information and I gave you the information that fit the price. Now if you want more information you need more cash or something even more valuable. Consider giving Ranma up. Then you would have to pay me and I would give you all the information you need."  
  
Ukyo just glared back at the older girl. "It's a place to start. I mean how many Ranma's are in Northern America." Ukyo ran out the gate.  
  
As she left a small shadow also leapt out of the bushes and was bouncing over the rooftops. The shadow could be heard mumbling something like "Master Kuno, will be most interested, yes, most interested."  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes, well I guess, Kuno and Kodachi will be paying us a visit soon. Honestly, can Ukyo be that dense. Ranma isn't a resident so his name won't be listed. She smirked However I do feel bad for the 16 listed Saotome's that I found on the internet last night And with that she walked into the house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Talen Residence  
  
Ranma and Akane watched as the group of teenagers left in their cars. Jane got up from her spot and began clearing the table, taking dishes in to the kitchen. A moment later, she came out slightly paler. "Do I even want to know how the kids destroyed my cast iron skillets?"  
  
Akane and Ranma looked at her blankly for a moment before deciding to shake their heads.  
  
Jane looked at them for a moment and went back into the kitchen.  
  
"So Ranma, how exactly did you learn English?" Akane asked. She had been waiting to ask him since they left the airport.  
  
"Ukyo taught me." Ranma said eating his second helping, "She learned it while she was traveling."  
  
Akane stayed quiet. I am sooooo tired. I know I should pound him for spending time with Ukyo but I just don't have the energy.  
  
Ranma raised his eyebrows at Akane expecting her to pound him any minute. He then sighed and decided that maybe she was chilling out some.  
  
Jane came back into the dining room, "Well I'll show you where you two can sleep. You both look totally exhausted. Follow me, please and we'll move your luggage later."  
  
Its going to be weird having a mom around Akane and Ranma were thinking as they followed Jane to their respective sleeping quarters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Tendo Dojo, Japan  
  
Kasumi had watched Ukyo and Nabiki from the back and just smiled as Ukyo paid Nabiki and left. She knew that Nabiki hadn't given her any real information and that Ukyo probably could have gotten more from the school newspaper that told where each one of the exchange students went. Fortunantly the only people who read the school newspaper were the parents and a small handful of students. The rest didn't care or know that the school had a newspaper. She watched as Nabiki turned and started coming into the house.  
  
"Nabiki, I am so proud of you!!" Kasumi said as she moved aside to let her sister in.  
  
"Don't be. I have ulterior motives here... and as soon as I figure those out I'll tell you." Nabiki looked thoughtful for a minute. "Kasumi what do you think of me?"  
  
Kasumi blinked twice. This is a trick question. What do I say...Nabiki I think you are a money monger? No. that mean even if it may be true. Nabiki...you are a sweet girl...no that may be true very rarely...Nabiki you have a good sense with money...eh...that's true..but...  
  
"Kasumi?" Nabiki looked at her sister shake her head a little bit as she cleared her thoughts. Man this can't be good if Kasumi has to think about it  
  
"Nabiki, I think that you will be an excellent business women when you get older." There that nice now isn't it? Kasumi looked at Nabiki who for once looked very sad, in fact Kasumi couldn't remember Nabiki looking this sad since their mother died. "Nabiki are you okay?"  
  
At that Nabiki broke down and hugged her sister fiercely "oh Mimi, people think that I am horrible, and mean and heartless..." She hiccupped as she cried.  
  
Kasumi looked down at her little sister She hasn't called me Mimi since mom died. "Nabiki who has told you such things. You know you are none of these things." Okay so its could be considered lying but I know Nabiki is a sweet girl at heart  
  
Nabiki hiccupped again and pulled away from her sister and lead her up the stairway to her room. Kasumi stayed quiet. She could hear that Nabiki was still crying even if she couldn't see her face. They entered the room and Nabiki let go of Kasumi's had to dig underneath her bed to pull out a very small laptop.  
  
"Nabiki, where'd you get that?" Kasumi thought that no one in the house owned a computer and for Nabiki to have one and her not know about it was strange.  
  
"Akane and I bought it for school. We kept it a secret because we didn't want Happosai to be on it and looking for porn. And Dad would have given us grief about the evils of the internet. We swore Ranma to secrecy because he needed it for school too. Now that you know you can use it too if you want I can show you sometime." As she said this she had hooked the computer up to the internet line and turned the machine on. She clicked the browser and brought up the favorites menu and clicked twice. I brought up a website that had the title "NABIKI TENDO" at the top. "Can you read English?" Kasumi nodded, "Good read this"  
  
Kasumi read the page. It listed a good amount of what Nabiki had been up to the last few years, including selling Ranma's time at her Christmas party last year. Kasumi raised her eyebrows at a few of the references as she was unaware of them before. Then at the bottom of the page was a list of reasons why Nabiki should be shot. Kasumi looked at her sister in concern. "Nabi, is someone stalking you?"  
  
Nabiki started to cry again "Mimi I don't know and I am so scared hiccup and with Akane and Ranma no longer around I really don't have any protection. I don't have any training and I don't think anyone at school would help me unless I paid them. I don't think I have any real friends...am I this horrible, Mimi that people want me dead?" Nabiki continued to cry looking lost.  
  
Kasumi looked at Nabiki and didn't see the calculating young women she knew so well but the little girl who was crying and asking her why their mother had left them. She hugged Nabiki and smoothed down her hair. "its okay, you'll be okay. I'll talk to Daddy later tonight and see what we can't do." Kasumi continued to hold her sister until Nabiki cried herself to sleep.  
  
Kasumi gently placed Nabiki's head on a pillow and left through room. Maybe it's a good thing that Akane and Ranma are out of the country. At least we have some options. Maybe I should go ask Dr. Tofu for advise. Father would just cry and that is of no help to anyone. She went out into the garden and looked around, well that'll work She walked over to one of the big bushes that surround the outer wall of the property.  
  
"Please show yourself, Mousse." To anyone looking, it would have looked as if Kasumi had lost her mind and was talking to a bush, or that what her niebhors thought as they watched her shook their heads and went on with their business. Of course, after they turned away Mousse poked his head out of the bush looking slightly ashamed and very surprised at being caught let alone by Kasumi.  
  
"Mousse will you please watch Nabiki for me. Make sure that no one kidnaps her or attacks her while I'm gone."  
  
Mousse looked at Kasumi and felt why Ranma was always incredibly obedient to the girl. She had an underlying strength in her that told a person who could feel it that you should not piss this person off. "uh, why should I do this for you, Miss Tendo."  
  
"I know you were here spying for Ranma. Well, Ranma's not here and you have been there for a few hours now doing absolutely nothing. I won't call Cologne and tell her that you have been lazy while you were supposed to be delivering Ramen. Plus, it's the honorable thing to do. You have no real grudge against my family and you don't really hate Ranma. So please do this for me."  
  
Mousse looked at Kasumi in shock and knew why Nabiki and Akane could be so cunning sometimes, it wasn't because just the two of them were smart it was because all the Tendo women were smart and incredibly strong willed. must have gotten that from their mother "Kasumi, consider Nabiki as protected until you get back."  
  
Kasumi returned to her normal sunny self. "Thank you, Mousse. You can have what you want in the refrigerator and when I get back I'll make dinner for you.' She walked out the gate and poked her head back in to look at Mousse, "or I'll make dinner out of you." Kasumi laughed at her joke as she went on to Dr. Tofu's house.  
  
Mousse on the other hand wasn't so sure of the woman's sanity and decided that he would only be cooked if Nabiki was harmed on his watch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Ice Cream Parlor, Kansas  
  
"We are totally serious. This girl made an imprint in the counter at the airport and I swear her hair levitated just a little bit. Plus she has a pet pig, and get this the name of the this pig is P-Chan. Her name is Akane Tendo who just so happens to be engaged to one Ranma Saotome." Jennifer took a bit out of her banana split. The others around the table looked at her.  
  
"Plus she has two sisters named Nabiki and Kasumi." Kate said drinking her limeaid the group as one shifted their heads in Kate's direction. "what was I not supposed to say anything?"  
  
"you're kidding right you two are just pulling our legs." Jon said looking Kate and Jennifer in the eye.  
  
"Nope. Scouts honor!" Jennifer said holding up her hand in the Boy Scout sign.  
  
"Jen, you were a girl scout." Kate said plainly  
  
"Right." Jennifer put up her third finger for Girl Scout and smiled while everyone else shook their heads.  
  
"Are you sure that you two aren't just crazy. I mean sure those are coincidences but that doesn't mean a boy can turn into a girl with cold water. Plus you also know that it is impossible for people to do what they do on that anime. It is a cartoon and all." Zach said while taking a bite out of Jennifer's Banana Split  
  
"It would be cool though." Libbie said looking at Kate's Limeaid longingly until Kate gave up and gave her a drink.  
  
"Yeah." The group said simultaneously sighed.  
  
"you know if Ranma and Akane are both into martial arts maybe we could spare sometimes." Ben said while drinking his milkshake.  
  
"That's a great idea." Jon said and patted Ben on the back, "I'll set it up for you. Hey you were in Tae Kwon Do, Libbie why don't you spare with Akane then?"  
  
"I quit TKD but it would be fun anyway." Libbie said as she polished off Kate's Limeaid much to Kate's dismay.  
  
"As for the freaky coincidences, lets just watch them for awhile. I am sure that you two are just being crazy and that there will be deviations from the anime." Chris said as he swatted Jon away from his French Fries.  
  
"Agreed" And the group continued to eat each others food. 


	7. Insane, Phobic and Stubborn Martial Arti...

Chapter 7: Insane, Phobic and Stubborn Martial Artists  
  
Thoughts {Japanese}  
  
Talon Residence  
  
Akane looked around the room she had been left alone in. The walls were covered with framed art and shelves that contained a variety of objects from teddy bears, and Barbie dolls to glass dragons and framed photographs. An oil painting hung on one of the walls, I wonder who painted that? There is a lot of stuff here  
  
Akane noticed the computer desk in the corner of the room and the T.V. stand that stood opposite of it. The room looked more like an extremely small apartment rather than a bedroom.  
  
Akane yawned and looked at the time, its really not that late but I am so tired she sat on the bed and laid back to stare at the ceiling for a moment. She stared at it for a few seconds before exhaustion took over and she fell asleep right were she was.  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma was getting a bearing on his surroundings. well this is definantly a boy's room. There weren't many posters on the wall but a computer and T.V. setup lined one wall while the bed took up the rest of the room. Since the room wasn't that interesting Ranma started to think about the people he was going to live with for a year and process the information Mrs. Talon had given them.  
  
The oldest of the Talon kids is Jennifer, she's 20, but she looks about 16. It doesn't help that she is the shortest of the three. Then come Jon, who the same age as me and 'kane. Kate comes in last at 15. Hmm...Kate's blond hair remind me of the walls at home, that pale gold color, she's tall almost taller than me. She reminds me of Nabiki...I don't know how but she does. Maybe it was because she's tall and slim but then again Nabiki's not that tall. Anyway, Jon reminds me of ... well I don't know him well enough to know. Jennifer reminds me of both Kasumi and Akane...I cant believe how tired Akane was today. She might not forgive herself for her behavior. Man I do feel kinda bad about how she reacted about Ryoga... but I am not sorry I did it. That jerk had it coming. Why am I trying to relate everyone here to someone I know at home. I know they can't possibly all act the same.... Ranma's thoughts rambled on this way until he too fell asleep on the floor next to the bed in the bedroom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Ranma awoke with a start shortly after midnight. He could sense that Akane was awake, that wasn't unusual except he could feel her worry. He wondered about that and looked about the room for a moment before he heard the noise that must have awoken him.  
  
"HAH...YOU ARE A SUCKER. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TRADED ME PARKPLACE FOR THE RAILROAD NOW PAY UP!!!"  
  
Ranma puzzled over that...what the hell is going on he crept out of the basement bedroom just to see Akane at the bottom of the stairs right in front of his door. {'kane, what's going on}  
  
{Don't know, but all their doing is yelling and you can hear stomping and chairs moving from the room I am in} Akane looked at the top of the stair well {should we check it out}  
  
Ranma shrugged and started going up the stairs, Akane followed him, neither making any noise as they made their way up, which for that house was something of a miracle to move around without making any noise. When they got to the top of the stairs they peeked their heads around the corner to see what was going on.  
  
What they saw was the Talon kids and the group of teenagers they had met earlier sitting around the kitchen table. They looked to be engrossed in something like a board game.  
  
{hey I recognize that game!! It monopoly. I haven't played that in forever} Akane whispered gleefully  
  
Ranma just looked at Akane for a minute then went back to watching the other teenagers. They had still not notice Akane's and Ranma's presence. Then Ranma felt Akane stiffen next to him and he looked down at her. She was staring at the ground so he followed her gaze to the large pet food container on the landing. Next to it sat two cats who were just staring at the two of them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Jennifer knew that she could beat Darin. Although he was a somewhat nice guy, she didn't like him especially well right now for 2 reasons: 1. he was dating her little sister and 2. he had beat her at Monopoly two weeks ago. She hated to lose. She was winning right now but in Monopoly things could change drastically. She was going for the dice when Ranma came screaming through the room with Loki following him at a much slower pace. Jennifer was so startled by the scream as was everyone else that she managed to knock everything off the board.  
  
{GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!} Ranma was gibbering and had backed himself into the corner of the living room, scrambling over furniture, pointing and screaming at the cat.  
  
The American teenagers just stared at him for a moment. Although he didn't know what the other boy was saying he knew fear when he saw it, so Jon picked Loki up and put her outside. He turned from the doorway to see Akane calmly standing right behind him holding A.C.  
  
"Could you put this one out too?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere between here and there  
  
Ryoga was furious. Nabiki had wanted an awful lot of money to send him to America and then he was sent as P-Chan. He had no cloths, no supplies, and no money. He was so bored. There was nothing to look at but the other pets that were being flown places and most of them were drugged in order to keep them calm.  
  
Ryoga's eyes watered at the memory of being attacked by those airline employees. They eventually gave up in trying to sedate him but he had to put up a fight, which for a while made them more willing to want him sedated.  
  
Don't worry Akane. I'll be there as soon as I can be  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Nerima  
  
"Master Kuno, it seems that Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome both went to America." Sasuke kneeled before Kuno.  
  
"Excellent work, Sasuke. But is there any news of the Pig-girl." Kuno's eyes glazed over for a moment at the thought of his beloved pig tailed goddess and then cleared so that he could hear Sasuke.  
  
"No sir, but it seems that she disappeared the same time that Ranma and Akane."  
  
"That vile Saotome, he must have taken them both with him to America. Sasuke we must find them and bring them home and away from Saotome."  
  
"yes sir." Sasuke left the room in a black blur.  
  
Kodachi had been standing outside the room, "my dearest Ranma went to America. This must be a test of how far I would follow my dear darling husband. I must start packing so that the moment I find out exactly where he is I go to him immediately." And with a laugh she walked down the hallway.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
Nerima  
  
"Hello, is anyone home?" Kasumi called from the doorway of the deserted office. It always amazed her how old people who were sick and going to the doctor seemed to find enough energy to run away in terror from Dr. Tofu's office whenever she arrived.  
  
"K-Kasumi!!" Tofu stuttered from peeking around the door frame into his examining room, "what a coincidence to find you here."  
  
Kasumi sighed internally. She really would like to see his eyes but they were never clear for more than the split second it took him to recognize who she was and then they would fog over completely blocking them from her view.  
  
"Dr. Tofu, I need you advice." Kasumi changed the tone of her voice so that it was serious and worried. I hope that is enough to clear through the fog "you see Nabiki is in trouble. I think she is being stalked." Kasumi watched for any sign that Dr. Tofu was listening. She was rewarded with a blink and then the fog that was ever present over his eyes cleared somewhat. Maybe he's processing what I just said  
  
Tofu looked at Kasumi for a moment longer trying to comprehend what she had just said. Kasumi is here. In my office. What do I do. What do I do. What do I do. What do I do. What do I do. What do I do. I am so glad she is here. I am so glad she is here I am so glad she is here. I am so glad she is here...wait what did she just say...she is worried...why is she worried...Nabiki...oh no...Kasumi loves her sisters. I must help her...which means I must get my self under control.  
  
Kasumi started to get a little worried when Tofu blinked yet again. "Dr?" He then closed his eyes and shook his head slightly as if to shake his thoughts loose. When he stopped and looked at her, she didn't know what to say, think, or feel...his eyes were clear and she could see all the different emotions that were playing across them. She had always wondered about why he acted so differently around her and now she new for sure. He was in love with her, was scared of her, lusted after her, and confused because of her. It was written in his eyes so clearly that Kasumi had to force herself to look away from those intense eyes and remember why she was there in his office.  
  
"Kasumi, how can I help?" It was Kasumi's turn to blink in confusion and collect her thoughts. When she did she started to tell what had been going on and at the same time praying and hoping that this would be a new step for them being able to actually talk like adults but at the same time saddened because it would change everything.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- Kansas "You could have told us that you were terrified of cats." Kate stated plainly looking across the table at Ranma, who would still shiver every minute or so.  
  
"Well, he did mention that he goes crazy around them." Jennifer gave her sister a look that said back off the poor boy as she handed both Ranma and Akane tea. Kate rolled her eyes and started to put away the forgotten Monopoly game.  
  
"Ranma, I hate to tell you this but we won't get rid of our cats...that isn't far to them. So we need to figure out a way to make this work." Jon hesitated for a moment seeing the strange look in Ranma's eyes, "Have you ever thought of seeing a Psychiatrist for you phobia?"  
  
"No way, I am not going to a shrink." Ranma declared having suddenly regained his composure and courage.  
  
"Don't blame you." Jon glared at Jennifer for supporting Ranma, but she ignored him and continued, "do you know why you're afraid of cats. You know, like, did you have a traumatic experience with cats or is it the animal in general, their fur, tails, or claws?"  
  
Akane looked at Ranma wondering if he was actually going to tell them what happened when he was going through the Nekoken training. She highly doubted these people would believe such a thing would be done to a child.  
  
"It was a traumatic experience involving claws and teeth mainly," Ranma stated, I won't tell them the details, it would freak them out  
  
Jennifer laughed then, "you wouldn't have been thrown into a pit covered in sau-"  
  
"JENNIFER" Jon bellowed having sensed that she had gone off the deep end and the fact that Ranma had gotten unbelievably paler than he was earlier.  
  
"um, yeah, ANYWAY, look if it makes you feel better none of our cats have claws. So they can't hurt you. Just remember that when you run into one of them and you should be okay." Kate said trying to act like this was a completely normal situation.  
  
At that point, Jane had wandered into the living room. She saw that it was almost 2 am and promptly sent everyone home or to bed respectively.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Nerima  
  
Nabiki sat up suddenly in her bed. She looked around frantically trying to remember why she was in her room, and why she had such a horrible headache. She glanced at the clock. She had been asleep for at least an hour. She remembered everything and decided to wash her face. I wonder where Kasumi went? She went down the stairs and was startled to see Mousse at the landing of the stairs. He looked tense, as if he was stalking prey. Nabiki blinked trying to figure out why Mousse was in her house.  
  
"Mousse, what are you doing here?" Nabiki rasped, then she cleared her throat, and tried to speak again, "Where's Kasumi?"  
  
"She asked me to look after you while she went to Dr. Tofu's." Mousse replied stepping out of the way of the landing and quietly disarming his hidden weapons. He had heard someone moving around upstairs and was preparing to fight when he had practically ran into Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki raised her eyebrows. "And why would Kasumi ask you to do that?" Nabiki was no slightly annoyed but immensely curious as to why Kasumi had asked Mousse and to why Mousse had agreed.  
  
"That is between Kasumi and I." Mousse stated as he followed her back into the main room.  
  
well that is completely dodging the question "well, as you can see I am fine so you can go back to stalking Shampoo or whatever you do with your time. I'll even be nice enough to walk you to the door." Nabiki started to head back to the foyer of the house, when she realized that Mousse was not following her she turned around to see what was keeping him.  
  
"I cannot leave until your sister gets back." And with that Mousse sat at the small table.  
  
"I don't suppose there is enough money in the world to persuade you otherwise?" Nabiki asked hopeful until Mousse quietly shook his head and looked as if he was meditating. "Damn stubborn martial artist." Nabiki muttered as she headed towards the bathroom and then to the kitchen in search of food. 


	8. WTF

Chapter 8: W.T.F.  
  
Kansas  
  
It had been a little over a week since the Japanese teenagers had arrived and neither had done anything to dispel Jennifer of the idea that they could possibly be what the Anime was based on. Jennifer sat in her room and was making a list of the reasons to support such an outrageous theory.  
  
They acted like the characters...Ranma was in essences a complete jackass but had a heart of gold. Akane was really sweet except when Ranma was involved. Both got really quiet when asked to describe their home life and would mumble something incomprehensible . They looked like the characters. Ranma usually wore Chinese style shirts and black pants. Akane usually wore a skirt and cute top.  
  
"That might not be true after this afternoon." Jennifer mused to herself. Akane had been abducted by Kate and Libbie to go clothes shopping this afternoon and there was no telling what Akane would come home wearing.  
  
Ranma was paranoid about cold water. Enough said. Both of them were amazing martial artists. Although Ranma seemed to tease Akane about how slow she was. Both of them come from a one parent home. Ranma's Dad left his mom a long time ago and the was all Ranma would say about his parents. Akane's mother had died when she was young. Akane had two sisters named Kasumi and Nabiki.  
  
The doorbell rang and Jennifer rushed up the stairs to answer the door.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Delivery from Nerima, Japan." The man said holding a pet carrier that seemed to be shaking.  
  
"oh, um what is it?" Jennifer looked inside to see to eyes peering at her. If it had been human she would have said that those eyes were glaring at her.  
  
"It's a pig. Now please sign on the line. Miss." The man held out the clipboard which Jennifer signed and was handed the pet carrier.  
  
"Well where should we put you. I guess you must be P-Chan?" Jennifer went back inside the house and went into the bathroom with the cage. "this is the only room I am willing to open the cage in. That way I can contain the silly thing." She set the carrier in the bathtub and opened the door. Very slowly a very dirty black piglet walked out of the cage. Jennifer blinked when she saw the yellow bandana. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"JENNIFER!!!"  
  
"in here boys!!" Ranma, Jon and Zach opened the door to the bathroom.  
  
"what are you doing?" Zach asked coming up behind Jennifer to look over her shoulder to see the pig.  
  
"Checking on Akane's pig." Ranma choked on the water he had been drinking and paled significantly, "He's absolutely filthly." Jennifer reached over to turn on the water.  
  
"WAIT!!" Ranma reached over to grab Jennifer's wrist. She looked at him puzzled and he could swear that there was also a challenge there but he couldn't think of why there would be. "He really doesn't like baths. 'Specially from people he don't know. He goes all crazy and bites."  
  
P-Chan recognizing Ranma voice suddenly leaped out of the bathtub to affix himself to Ranma nose via his teeth. Then Ranma and P-Chan got into what some would call a fight with Ranma trying to get the animal off his nose and yelling in Japanese. Jon got out of Ranma's way to let him get into the living room so that they wouldn't destroy the bathroom. Jennifer and Zach just stared at Jon who shrugged and followed Ranma into the other room where the struggle continued. Ranma had finally dislodged the pig from his nose and was pounding him to the ground when Akane burst in the front doors followed by Kate and Libbie.  
  
"RANMA!!" Akane quickly pummeled Ranma to the ground and was cradling the pathetic looking pig. "oh baby. Did Ranma hurt you? Honestly Ranma can't you leave him alone for a minute?"  
  
Ranma took that moment to look up to see Akane." What are you wearing?" he stuttered.  
  
"Not that you would notice anything different." Akane said as she turned to let everyone else see her new out fit. She was wearing hip-hugging flared jeans and a cute spaghetti strap tank top. Her hair which had been black was now streaked with bright blue.  
  
"Looks good on you, Akane." Jennifer said as she went to shut the front door the girls had left open.  
  
Akane blushed slightly and smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"She makes me sick. She fit into almost everything there AND looked good in it too." Kate said cheerfully depositing the bags she had been holding on the floor. She looked at the pig that Akane was holding close to her chest. "hey, Akane is you pig sick?"  
  
"not that I know of..." Akane lifted the pig to study its face. "oh, Ranma you gave him a bloody nose. I hope you didn't give him any brain damage."  
  
"I didn't give him any more brain damage than he had before!!" Ranma said from his sitting position on the hard wood floor, "and the nose bleed is probably because of close contact of the perverted kind."  
  
Akane had already gone into the bathroom to clean the pig off and didn't hear the rest of Ranma's comment but the rest of the room did, which made them raise their eyebrows.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
P-Chan had been placed in the kennel that had been built for him since Jane Talon refused to have a pig running loose in the house. So he was out in the backyard under the small trees by the detached garage. Jane had taken Ranma and Akane up to the local community college to enroll. Their test scores were too high to go to high school all day so they split it up. Mornings were to be at the high school and afternoons were to be at the college. Ranma was the most surprised by this considering he never considered school to be his strong point. The fact that both of them were out of the house gave Jennifer, Kate and Libbie the perfect opportunity to test their theory.  
  
"okay. So we are doing this right?" Jennifer said as she grabbed the garden hose and headed towards the so called pig kennel. Kate and Libbie both nodded, Kate was holding a steaming kettle of hot water.  
  
They had decided that to put Jennifer paranoia and suspicions to rest they would experiment on Akane's pet. That way if Jennifer was wrong they wouldn't have to explain to Ranma why they were attacking him with the garden hose. Libbie held a broom in one had and a sword borrowed from Jon's room. They had decided that if the pig happened to be a man in disguise they would need adequate protection.  
  
Kate took a breath and went to pour the water into the kennel. The pig dodged the water. Kate tried three more times; each time the pig avoided the water.  
  
"I need more hot water." Kate ran into the house. Libbie and Jennifer looked at the pig.  
  
"If he is avoiding the water it means he has something to hide." Libbie stated staring at the pig. Kate hurried back out with a bucket of hot water.  
  
"Stand back girls. He can't avoid this." Kate threw the bucket of water at the kennel. The girls couldn't see through the steam for a second but when it cleared there was a boy standing in front of them holding his genitals and yelling in Japanese. Jennifer hurried let go of the kink she had had in the hose and let the cold water hit the boy full on. A moment later the black pig was standing in front of them glaring. Jennifer dropped the hose and took the broom from a very shocked Libbie. Jennifer used the broom to push the pig back into the kennel. Kate slowly shut the gate and locked it. All three girls went into the house silently leaving the bucket, broom, sword, and running hose where they had dropped them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girls looked at each other hoping that someone would have an explanation for what had just occurred. It had been over an hour since their little experiment but the girls were still speechless and completely confused.  
  
"So was the experiment a success or a failure?" Kate asked finally getting creeped out by the lack of sound in Jennifer's room.  
  
"Depends on what you were hoping to achieve. Were you for disproving Jennifer's theory or proving it?" Libbie said quietly. Kate shrugged and picked up the note book that was laying on the floor.  
  
"What's this?" Kate read for a few minutes, "Jennifer up until this point your theory was that of an anime obsessed freak whose most lame evidence was that they resembled the cartoon characters."  
  
Jennifer looked at her blankly for a moment, "Well, I WAS right." She stated weakly. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"they should know about the anime." Libbie turned on Jennifer's computer.  
  
"maybe they do know. Maybe they sold the story to make money. Or maybe they don't know and Nabiki sold the story...or maybe-"  
  
"Kate! Stop with the maybe's. I think I'll talk to Ranma first. If they don't know about the series then we really cant just go and tell Akane."  
  
"Why not?" Kate and Libbie asked simultaneously.  
  
"Because if they don't know then that means that Akane still has no idea that "P-Chan" is a guy. And telling her like that might put her into shock or something." Jennifer stated  
  
"So how do we tell them – I mean him?" Kate asked  
  
"Well you two distract Akane while I talk to Ranma?"  
  
The girls had been so involved with their discussion that they didn't notice the door open and the sound of people walking across the floor. The back door opened and shut then opened again.  
  
"KATE, JENNIFER WHY IS THE WATER ON AND WHY IS MY SWORD ON THE GROUND GETTING SOAKED!?!?" Jon's bellow startled the three girls.  
  
"Well, well look at the time. I need to go home talk to you all later. Tell me how it goes and all." Libbie managed to say as she ran up the stairs and out the front door.  
  
"CHICKEN!!!" the sisters yelled after her. They walked to the bottom of the stairs to see a very upset Jon holding his sword with water and dirt dripping off of it.  
  
"you two have some explaining to do."  
  
The girls looked at each other. "well he's gonna find out sooner or later." Jennifer said, "Kate why don't you get Jon some hot water. Jon please follow me." Jennifer walked out the back door with Jon following close behind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Jon and Kate had agreed to distract Akane while Jennifer talked with Ranma. Jon, Kate and Akane were currently on their way to rent movies for the weekend.  
  
"hey Ranma. Come with me will ya." Jennifer grabbed his wrist and pulled him into her bedroom.  
  
"What's up?" Ranma said nervously. He wasn't sure what Jennifer had in mind but he was positive it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience.  
  
"Do you turn into a girl when splashed with cold water?" Jennifer asked casually.  
  
"W-what?!" Ranma wasn't prepared for this question. deny all knowledge "of course not that's impossible." He choked out.  
  
"uh-huh." Jennifer took the water bottle she had been holding and poured on Ranma's head. In seconds, the boy turned girl.  
  
"WHADDA DO THAT FOR?!?!" Ranma screeched  
  
"Oh shit. Wow you make as pretty a girl as you do a guy." Jennifer blinked trying to fight the mental shock and panic of seeing a guy turn into a girl. think and stay with this  
  
Ranma just looked at Jennifer with outraged yet curious eyes How did she know I turned into a girl?   
  
"Well now that I have to points of undeniable proof I must ask. Ranma have you ever written or sold permissions to your life story to be made into a cartoon?"  
  
"What? Of course not what are you talking about?" Ranma grew more confused by the minute.  
  
"ok brace yourself. I am going to show you how I knew about your curse and how I knew about P-Chan interesting little secret."  
  
Ranma who had gotten incredibly pale was now turning a slight pale green. He gulped and nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Please know that we have no intentions to use your identities for profit or to harm you in any way." Jennifer went to her computer and put in a disk, "this is the first episode of an anime series called Ranma ½." She pushed play. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Jennifer had let Ranma watch a few episode before checking to make sure he was still conscious he hadn't moved, spoke or blinked since she started the series.  
  
"Ranma?" She waved her hand infront of his face. He blinked and looked at her.  
  
"Where did you get these?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I uh well I got them off a friend at school. There's also a Manga series in which the anime was based off of but I've never had the pleasure of reading them. Is it based off you life or what?"  
  
"Kinda, its not exactly how things happened. Its almost like seeing the condensed and mild version of your life being played out by cartoons. Its creepy."  
  
"So do you think Akane should know about it?"  
  
"NO...if she sees this she'll have a heart attack for sure. I gotta find out who is behind this. I'll start with suspect #1." Ranma ran up the stairs of the house with Jennifer close behind him. He picked up the phone in the hallway and was dialing when Jennifer caught up with him.  
  
{Kasumi, is Nabiki there? No. Where is she? What? Why? Oh. Thanks, Kasumi. Bye}  
  
"Well?" Jennifer looked at Ranma who was again paler than normal.  
  
"Nabiki is on her way here." 


	9. Secrets, Conspiracies, and Amazon Law

Secrets, Conspiracies and Amazon Law  
  
Thoughts {Japanese} [Chinese]  
  
Talon Residence, Kansas  
  
Ryoga was still shivering. Those damn Americans...how did they know about my curse? I must be Ranma's Fault...there's no other explanation for it. The little black pig paced in his containment area. If I thought those dogs wouldn't bark and bite like crazy I would just break out, but they would raise all sorts of noise. So the pig called P-Chan sat down and began planning his revenge on Ranma.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ "What do you mean she's on her way here?" Jennifer looked Ranma straight in the eye, a considerably easier feat now that he was a she.  
  
"Kasumi said she was getting her passport, and visa stuff around so that she could come out here. Something about a website, and Nabiki getting stalked." Ranma took a deep breath to calm herself.  
  
"Is she going to have to stay with us?"  
  
"umm.... I think that is why they are sending her." Ranma said meekly feeling incredibly guilty about the whole situation.  
  
"Mom's not going to be exactly thrilled but if Akane's sister is in danger I am sure she won't mind. And if worse comes to worse she can stay at my grandmothers."  
  
"Where's your Grandmother live?" Ranma was slightly surprised because they had not mentioned any nearby family before.  
  
"Across town."  
  
"Across town? How come you never go visit her?" Ranma was slightly confused about having family available but never going to see them.  
  
"Ah...cause its boring over there?" Jennifer was caught off guard by the question, "besides Mom's over there a lot so we get all the news from her."  
  
Ranma just shook his head still not quite understanding the concept. Jennifer decided that it was a good time to change the subject.  
  
"So what are we going to do with P-Chan?"  
  
"What about him?" Ranma started heading towards the back door.  
  
"Well...he's a guy too. We can't just keep him locked up in the back yard like livestock." Jennifer rushed  
  
"Eh...why not he deserves it. Always pretending to be a pig to be around 'kane. The little pervert." Ranma glared at the pig through the backdoor window. The black pig started to glare back. Jennifer watched as they had an unspoken staring contest.  
  
"Ranma, quit doing that it's freaky to see someone have a staring contest with a pig, even if he is a guy." Ranma still didn't look away, so Jennifer being who she was pinched her on the arm.  
  
"Ouch. That hurt. You're as bad as Akane..." Ranma looked out the backdoor window to see P-Chan sticking out his tongue and shaking his butt at Ranma. "And you gave to stupid porker a reason to gloat. Besides if he wanted to get out he would, he just doesn't want to blow his cover. The fact he has no clothes would also prevent him from doing much anyway."  
  
Jennifer sighed and shook her head. "So what are you going to do about the anime?"  
  
"I plan on watching what you have and then find out who made my life into a cartoon."  
  
"You don't plan on watching it all today do you?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Um...because we have the 2 movies, 5 of the 7 seasons and all the OAVs." Jennifer went into her bedroom to calculate the numbers. "Ranma that would take you roughly 2.6 days just to watch what we have."  
  
"There's that much of it..." I suddenly feel very ill Ranma sat down on the floor before she passed out.  
  
"There's stuff that was left out of the Anime from the manga. Like the whole wedding disaster and the Saffron incident and probably some other stuff I can't remember" Jennifer stated as she came out of her bedroom to see Ranma on the floor holding her head between her knees. "Are you okay...stupid question...are you going to be okay?"  
  
"How much do you know about me."? Ranma asked quietly.  
  
"Well I am sure that the anime is nothing near what you all really are and stuff..." Jennifer babbled nervously afraid that Ranma was going to crack.  
  
"Just tell me what you know," Ranma looked at her. Her piercing blue eyes pleading with her, "please."  
  
Jennifer felt defeated and sat down across from Ranma. "Okay but I don't think you are going to like what you hear."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- Tendo Dojo, Nerima  
  
"Dr. Tofu doesn't think you should go by yourself, Nabiki."  
  
"Are you sure that man thinks when you are around him?" Nabiki quickly decided that making fun of Dr. Tofu's shyness was not safe when she saw the angry and protective look her sister gave her for a split second before it was replaced by her normal freakishly happy demeanor. "Eh...right. So is that why you haven't let Mousse go home?"  
  
"Right. I thought it would be nice if Mousse went with you."  
  
"What! I am not going to be Nabiki's body guard while she goes to America." Mousse crossed his arms and sulked slightly. Kasumi got up and went into the kitchen and quickly came back with a book in her hands. She opened the book to the book-marked page and gave it to Nabiki.  
  
"Oh...Mousse I don't think you're going to have much of a choice." Nabiki stated as she continued to read. Mousse raised his head to look at Nabiki. He turned pale when he read the cover of the book she was reading.  
  
"Where did you get that book?"  
  
"Shampoo left it here the very first time she came to visit." Kasumi said cheerfully, "I figured she forgot it when she was trying to attack Ranma's girl side that day. I kept it with my other books to keep it safe." Nabiki just looked at Kasumi for a moment before reading aloud.  
  
"According to this, if a male outsider defeats a man of the Amazon tribe and is not killed, then that man becomes indebted to the outsider indefinitely. I guess that means you Ranma's slave or servant right?"  
  
Mousse just looked at her blankly, not willing to acknowledge the one rule he had thought that Ranma had no idea about. Nabiki continued, "and since Ranma and Akane are betrothed that means you must listen to us too. Because we are practically family." Nabiki paused to look at Mousse, "did you not know about your own law?"  
  
"I knew but since Ranma never took on that right I just assumed he didn't know about it and therefore I was safe. Cologne and Shampoo also knew but were unwilling to lose me as a tribal member." Mousse stated quietly.  
  
"Translation: you are cheap labor for the Cat Café right?" Nabiki nearly missed the minute movement of Mousse's head in agreement to her statement. She looked at her sister who was acting like this was an everyday issue and was pleasantly refilling everyone's tea. Have we overlooked you, sis? Or are you schizophrenic?   
  
"So Mousse, you'll go with Nabiki won't you?" Mousse looked at Kasumi who was smilingly pleasantly at him.  
  
"When do we leave?" Mousse said defeated.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ Kansas  
  
Ranma wasn't feeling any better after Jennifer told her what she knew. They know so much about me and everyone I know Ranma looked up at Jennifer who was staring at her intensely. Must be thinking I am gonna go crazy or something.   
  
"You ok?" Jennifer asked tentatively.  
  
"Don't know. You know a lot about me but not everything. What you do know sounds exaggerated or downsized depending on what event you're talking about. But then you talk about other stuff, and tell it as if you were there. Its really creepy." Ranma took Jennifer's hands, "please promise me that you won't tell Akane. Promise."  
  
Jennifer nodded solemnly  
  
"Good. I watch the show a little at a time and see what all is on there." Ranma stopped suddenly, "I guess everyone else is home."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I can hear them outside." Ranma started to get up.  
  
"Ranma you need to get out of here." Jennifer said panicked.  
  
"Eh...why?"  
  
"You're a girl. And I don't know if we can get you hot water fast enough to cover that fact up." Ranma looked down at her chest and cussed in Japanese.  
  
"Hey, tell 'em I went for a walk or something." Ranma was out the backdoor before Jennifer could say anything else.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
"Stupid Mousse." Shampoo rode her bike across the rooftops of Nerima, searching for the blind boy. Its not that I care where he is but he was supposed to be spying on Ranma. It had been four days since she had seen Mousse and over a week since Ranma and Akane had disappeared also. Shampoo looked down to see Ukyo closing shop for the evening, she changed directions and landed smoothly next to Ukyo.  
  
"Spatula-girl, have you seen Ranma?" Shampoo looked at Ukyo's face for any signs of lying.  
  
"Not for a while. You're looking for him too huh?" Ukyo went inside her shop and Shampoo followed. "Have you tried asking Nabiki?" Ukyo hoped that Shampoo would spill any information she might have received from the middle Tendo girl.  
  
"Shampoo no see mercenary girl. She disappear."  
  
Ukyo thought about it for a moment. "Come to think of it I haven't seen her for about four days."  
  
"Four day? Shampoo no see Mousse for four day either." Shampoo thought aloud.  
  
"You don't think they would have run off together do you?" Ukyo said acting serious but incredibly pleased by the surprised look on Shampoo's face.  
  
"Mousse too stupid to leave Japan without Shampoo or Great Grandmother." Shampoo said snobbishly.  
  
"Except of course, the fact that he was smart enough to come to Japan on his own?" Ukyo's eyes glinted at the small worried look that crossed Shampoo's proud face for a split second.  
  
"Well if you no help Shampoo look for Ranma on own." Shampoo left Ukyo's restaurant leaving Ukyo trying incredibly hard not to laugh at Shampoo.  
  
"At least I know that he's in America." Ukyo smirked as she continued to clean up her shop.  
  
Cologne cackled as she hopped back to the Cat Café, "Some people should be more careful with their secrets."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Genma was walking home from his day at Dr. Tofu's. He was currently in Panda form being too lazy to heat up water after the old lady got him this morning and the fact he preferred that form because it usually meant more food and less work. Unfortunately for him it also made him much easier to locate in the midst of a crowd, particularly the one he was going through when Cologne hopped on his shoulder.  
  
"Why, Hello Mr. Panda. Would you mind taking me to the Cat Café?" Cologne crooned.  
  
Genma looked at her suspiciously for a moment before holding up a sign that said "you buying?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Shampoo was rather surprised to find her Great Grandmother letting panda Genma eat as much ramen as he could when she returned to the Cat Café.  
  
"Great Grandmother? What you doing?" Shampoo sat down across the devouring beast.  
  
"Watch and learn child." Cologne poured hot water on Genma's head; this didn't phase him in the least until Cologne hit him in the head. "Will you stop gorging yourself for a moment please."  
  
Genma stopped eating long enough to say, "What is it that you wish of me, most Honorable Grandmother." Shampoo rolled her eyes at him from across the table. At the same time Cologne hit him yet again with her stick.  
  
"Don't suck up to me. Tell where Akane Tendo and my future son-in-law went and then you can tell me where Mousse has gone also."  
  
"I am bound by honor to keep that information a secret." Shampoo got up and went to the cash register and started pushing buttons. She then brought a receipt to Cologne.  
  
"Either answer my questions or pay the bill you just racked up." Cologne showed Genma the fairly pricey bill and his face paled. He slumped his head in defeat.  
  
"Soun, please forgive me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Ukyo watched Cologne lead Genma away. She had been watching from a distance the events unfolding in the café. Unfortunately, she couldn't read lips.  
  
"He told them something." She watched as Cologne and Shampoo looked at each other and started to hurriedly close up shop and pack, completely ignoring Genma as he snuck out the door. Ukyo ran across the rooftops so that she could corn him on his way home. Genma looked slightly panicked and worried when she jumped in front of him with her best Spatula ready.  
  
"Alright Old Man, tell me what you know and I promise I won't hurt you too bad."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, my dear sweet Ukyo." Genma tried to walk by but was blocked by Ukyo's spatula.  
  
"Don't you "My dear sweet Ukyo" me. Tell me what you told Shampoo or you will be sorry." Ukyo was practically growling at this point. Genma knew that buttering up Ukyo never worked, but he had done it anyway and now she was furious.  
  
Happosai watched the scene with some interest, until Genma again refused Ukyo, and she started to beat him severely.  
  
"Stupid fool" he shook his head and started heading back in the direction of the dojo yelling, "Oh, look at my silky darlings."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Hello, Grandfather Happosai." Kasumi greeted Happosai as he came through the kitchen door, "Have you seen Mr. Saotome?"  
  
"Kasumi, my dear, would you like to help me press my beautiful collection?" Happosai looked up hopefully at Kasumi, who blinked at his obvious change in subject.  
  
"Grandfather? Where is Mr. Saotome?"  
  
"You caught me my dear...he was getting attacked by that lovely Ukyo girl." Happosai left the kitchen to iron his collection.  
  
"Oh my." he probably told her everything, but there's not much I can do about it...except. Kasumi went to the phone and started dialing.  
  
Genma dragged himself in 15 minutes later. Kasumi looked at him as he came in through the kitchen door. I must be imagining things in my old age. I could have sworn that Kasumi just glared at me Genma blinked and Kasumi was wearing her normal expression.  
  
"Father would like to speak to you before dinner, Mr. Saotome." Genma grunted in acknowledgement and headed into the main room of the house. Kasumi braced herself as her father started screaming at Genma using his terrifying dragonhead technique.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
It had been a few days since Ranma had found out about the anime. He continued to watch it little by little in Jon's room. It was getting harder and harder to explain away the time he spent alone to Akane. Right now he was dealing with Jon staring at the back of his head. Ranma finally gave in and turned around to talk to him.  
  
"Can I help you?" He hadn't meant for it to sound short but it did. Jon looked startled for a moment, and then took a deep breath.  
  
"Can I see you do it?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Can I see you change, you know into a girl?" Ranma stared at him for a moment. He didn't sense any sort of lust, or perverseness from him but just pure curiosity. He sighed and took the water bottle Jon was holding and dumped over his head. He could feel the change immediately and held her breath for Jon's reaction.  
  
"Holy shit..." Jon just stared at her chest for a good ten seconds before he realized that he was staring, blushed profusely. "I am soo sorry. I don't usually leer at girls but you were a guy just a second ago so its...well shocking to say the least." . "Your telling me...seeing as I am now a girl will you find me some hot water?" Jon nodded enthusiastically and left the room in search of hot water. He went upstairs to the kitchen to find the girls at the table. Akane being curious and highly suspicious of what Ranma and Jon were doing easily cornered him when he tried to start some boiling water.  
  
"What exactly ARE you two doing down there." Jon backed up just a tiny bit; he was under threat of death not to tell Akane anything. He wasn't really afraid of his sisters so much as Ranma but the threat was still there.  
  
"Akane, leave 'em alone. There are probably doing some male bonding and looking up Porn together." Jennifer stuck her tongue out in disgust as she said that and laughed at the surprised and then disgusted look that crossed Akane's face. Jon seeing this as perhaps his only way out did a half shrug, half nod.  
  
"That is so disgusting." Akane backed away from Jon as if he smelled gross.  
  
Kate laughed at both her older sister and Akane then. "I happen to like porn, leave them alone. Besides its perfectly natural." Akane just looked from Kate to Jennifer. Jennifer just rolled her eyes and Kate laughed again. Distracted by the conversation at hand, Akane moved farther away from Jon, leaving him alone.  
  
"You actually like it?" Akane was caught between mystified and disgusted.  
  
"Yeah sure, me and my last boyfriend would watch it together." Kate just watched in amusement as Akane's turned a bright shade of pink.  
  
"Oh leave her alone, Kate. You are embarrassing her." Jennifer gave Akane a sympathetic look.  
  
"That would be the point." Akane looked even more embarrassed at being made fun of, "my, my Akane, don't tell me you're a prude" Kate said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Well...I...uh..."  
  
Jon took that moment to make his exit with the now boiling water. He didn't want to hear anymore of that conversation then he had. He came in to the room and waited for Ranma to realize he was there.  
  
"Thanks a lot, man." Ranma stood up to stand in the middle of the room. Jon poured the water over his head. Ranma went from a high-pitched screech to a yelp within a second. "Next time though, it just needs to be hot, not boiling. How did you get past the one woman army upstairs?"  
  
"Oh, well they are convinced we are watching porn." Jon stated nonchalantly as he sat down in his chair. Ranma on the other hand had a momentary lapse in gravity and was laying face first on the floor.  
  
"You told them WHAT?!?" Jon looked at him for a second.  
  
"I didn't tell them anything. They thought it up all on their lonesome." Jon offered Ranma a hand, "Besides its not weird for guys to watch porn, sometimes."  
  
"Don't they think you are a pervert?"  
  
"Well Yeah, but to girls all guys are perverts in some degree. My theory is that they call us perverts as a defense to the fact that they are more perverted than we are. They just are too uppity to admit it."  
  
Ranma thought about that and remembered the first time Akane had seen his male half. He smiled and winced at the same time at the memory. "You know I think you may be on to something there."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Jennifer was ignoring the debate going on at the table. Instead she was looking out the window, watching the cats. Loki and Fella Cat seemed to be fighting, that was no big deal, but what she was watching was the fact that Fella seemed to be protecting another cat. It was a small longhaired cat, but she couldn't tell what color it was. Jennifer rolled her eyes; Loki couldn't do much damage as she was declawed. What was bothering her was the way the new cat seemed to look straight at her and was totally ignoring the other cats. Then a car pulled up and the cat ran across the street into the bushes. The car caught Jennifer's interest as two Asian people were getting out of it.  
  
"Hey y'all. I think you sister's here, Akane. Looks like she brought someone with her."  
  
Akane looked confused and went to the front door to greet her sister. The boys had come up from the basement at that very moment and everyone followed Akane to the door.  
  
"She brought...Mousse?!?" Akane opened the door to help her sister bring things in.  
  
"Mousse, What the..." Ranma followed Akane out the door. Mousse who was helping Nabiki with the luggage heard Ranma's voice. He suddenly dropped everything and headed straight towards Ranma at full speed.  
  
"Oh no." Ranma backed up back into the house where Mousse followed.  
  
{THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, SAOTOME!!} Mousse chased Ranma through the house and then into the kitchen, shooting various weapons at him.  
  
{Hey you got new weapons, Mousse.} Ranma seemed unconcerned by the fight. Meanwhile, Nabiki and Akane came into the house.  
  
{He had to buy new ones when we reached, Wichita. In fact, he wouldn't leave until he bought them.} Nabiki watched the two boys fight, cringing when Mousse started to break windows and cabinet doors, Ranma avoided his blows.  
  
The residents of the battle zone were watching horrified by the destruction. Ranma started to throw things back and Mousse, one of which was a large cast iron skillet. Jennifer and Kate jumped out of the way as it sailed into the dining room. Jennifer picked it up off the floor and ran screaming into the kitchen.  
  
"JENNIFER, STAY BACK!!" Akane screamed as Jennifer ran in and hit Mousse on his head as hard as she could. Mousse suddenly stopped. He then fell, flat on his back, out cold.  
  
"Oh my god. Did I kill him?" Jennifer whispered as she looked at Mousse. Ranma checked for a pulse. "Naw, he's still alive." Ranma took the now ruined skillet from Jennifer's shaking hands.  
  
"Well now, isn't this an interesting turn of events."  
  
Everyone turned to see Cologne and Shampoo walk into the room. Shampoo looked less then pleased as she went up to check on Mousse. She saw that he had a pulse and backed away from him.  
  
[Do it Shampoo] Cologne ordered. Shampoo nodded, and took both of Jennifer hands in her own. Akane, Ranma and Nabiki went to intercede what they thought might be the kiss of death.  
  
Shampoo swallowed hard and began in perfect English, "Welcome to the Proud Amazon Tribe, Sister." 


End file.
